Clan (Clash of Clans) vs. TBA
Title card will come when I get a match The Clan (Clash of Clans) BIO TBA Offense |-|Barbarian= The basic troops of your army. Although very weak, the Barbarians are relatively cheap to train. Easy to train and extremely dangerous in hordes, when fully trained Barbarians wield a steel sword laced with molten lava, steel horned helmets plated with gold, and spiked bracelets. |-|Archer= Skilled warrior women, the Archers are basic support troops. Capable of attacking from a farther range than a Barbarian, at the cost at very little health, these troops are excellent for supporting their allies. When fully trained, these Archers wear a tiara with a purple crystal, a green flowing cape, and wield short bows that shoot flaming arrows. |-|Goblin= Feisty little troops, these Goblins are weak but very fast. They are fast enough to dodge most all traps, and attack resource buildings immediately. That being said, they're incredibly weak, being the troops with the lowest health. A fully upgraded Goblin only goes through cosmetic changes. |-|Giant= A powerful tank, the Giant exchanges raw damage for powerful durability. Although slow and weak attackers, the Giants serve as excellent tanks that distract most defenses from others. When fully upgraded, the Giant wears a bronze cuirass, black steel knuckles, black steel arm braces, and a long black cape. |-|Wall Breaker= Undead skeleton minions, these troops act as suicide bombers. They're very easy to destroy, but when in groups they'll carve a path open for other troops. Along with damaging walls, Wall Breakers tend to destroy a small area around themselves as well. When fully upgraded, the Wall Breaker trades his small, normal bomb to a giant barrel of gunpowder and dynamite. |-|Balloon= The Wall Breakers receive an upgrade in transportation. Trading priorities, the Balloon destroys defenses from the skies, allowing them to serve as excellent support troops. The Balloon, however, is very vulnerable to things that can attack things in the sky. A fully upgraded Balloon trades a red hot air balloon for a black canvas balloon covered in steel plating. |-|Wizard= A glass cannon of a warrior, the Wizard deals incredible AoE damage in the form of magical projectiles. Although incredibly powerful, the Wizards lack any armor to take decent damage, as well as being incredibly difficult to train. When fully upgraded, a Wizard trades fireball spells for a powerful blast of lightning, as well as a different cloak. |-|Healer= A useful angelic troop, the Healer protects her fellows in battle by healing them mid-combat. However, the healer herself cannot attack, nor can she take much damage. When fully upgraded, the Healer only receives cosmetic changes. |-|Dragon= The dragon is a mighty and feared creature, breathing fire from the sky. An incredibly powerful monster, the dragon is slow but can take as much damage as it deals out with his fire breath. The dragon only goes through cosmetic changes when he is upgraded fully. |-|P.E.K.K.A= The P.E.K.K.A. is a mighty warrior encased in powerful armor. Although very weak to electrical damage, she can deal out major damage and tank major damage from all defenses. The P.E.K.K.A. often attack in pairs, destroying anything in their path. When fully upgraded, P.E.K.K.A. dual wields two katanna swords tipped in elixer, as well as her armor being enchanted and her growing in size. |-|Minion= A creature summoned by Dark Elixer, the Minion is a fast, devastating creature. The Minion has very small health, but are easy to access and nigh invisible to air defenses. When fully upgraded, the Minion's changes are only cosmetic. |-|Hog Rider= |-|Valkyrie= |-|Golem= |-|Witch= |-|Lava Hound= |-|Barbarian King= |-|Archer Queen= |-|Lightning Spell= |-|Rage Spell= |-|Healing Spell= |-|Jump Spell= |-|Freeze Spell= Defense |-|Cannon= |-|Archer Tower= |-|Mortar= |-|Air Defense= |-|Wizard Tower= |-|Hidden Tesla= |-|X-Bow= |-|Inferno Tower= |-|Walls= |-|Bomb= |-|Giant Bomb= |-|Spring Trap= |-|Air Bomb= |-|Seeking Air Bomb= |-|Skeleton Trap= |-|Clan Castle Troops=